school for immortals
by XxLost-In-The-EchoxX
Summary: adopted for the amazing author hybrid puppy, caroline and stefan are brother and sister and are enjoying life until their parents are brutally murdered. being taken in by the mikealsons and enrolle into a school full of wonder while trying to control there powers with a dark force at hand. probably not as good as the original author but here i am people R&R ( better than summary)
1. prologue

**Hey guys, i have adotped this story from the amazing hybridpuppy! I hope you enjoy!**

Caroline whimpers as the floorboard creaks outside the bedroom, a light crackling coming from the baby monitor. "It's okay, baby," Liz whispers, tears streaming down her beautiful but broken face. Liz's heart pounds in her chest and she takes a deep breath and turns to the door.

Bill carries their four year old son in to the room silently with a hand over his mouth. Stefan looks at his parents and opens his mouth to ask why they're crying, but Bill's large hand covers it once again as he sets him down on the floor. Liz hands over his baby sister, Stefan's small arms holding the baby as Liz ties Caroline to his front in the carrier

"I want you to climb out of the window and hide on the roof, okay, Stefan?" Liz whispers almost silently. The boy nods and looks between his parents. "We love you both, remember that always, my beautiful son," she chokes out, smiling through her sobs. "I love you, too, mommy," he breathes, "I love you, daddy." Bill smiles down at his son before they kiss his cheeks. "I love you both," Bill finally says as Stefan slips out of the window and climbs up the fencing along the wall where the roses no longer grow. They haven't for months now. Liz said it was a sign but Stefan just thought his dad was a bad gardener.

Liz watches as Stefan turns and waves to her, confused and scared in the dark. "Hide, baby," she tells him, "Hide and scream if anyone tries to take you. Wait for the heroes to come." He nods and climbs over the peaks of the house, settling in to the folds as he holds Caroline to him tightly.

The silence fills with gunfire and Caroline's cries whilst her rocks back and forth. There's shouts and lights turn on around the street, the dark night filling with panic and fear of what happens outside of the safety of their homes. Stefan doesn't know how long he's been up there as time blurs around him and Caroline's cries start to turn in to whimpers. Gun shots turn to sirens, night turns to dawn, shouting turns to murmurs.

"Stefan?" A voice says near him, causing the little boy with red eyes and tear stained cheeks to look over at a man in a fireman's uniform. "Can we bring you down now? We'll take you somewhere safe; to the hero house," the man smiles sadly and Stefan perks up, shuffling closer to the man. "I'm Finn, did your parents tell you about me?" The man asks in a quiet voice in case he scares the boy off.

"She told me you were one of them," Stefan's hoarse voice whispers. "Good," Finn smiles slightly, something clearly unnatural to the older man as he looks more pained than anything. Stefan looks at him a while longer; greying hair, sharp features, warm eyes, thin and tall. He has this strange... aura about him that Stefan can sense selflessness in. He clambers over, his legs numb from being curled up for hours and his back hurting from resting on the tiles. Caroline stirs awake and begins crying again, hungry and tired and confused.

Finn wraps one arm around Stefan before climbing down the ladder and jumping from on top of the fire truck. A paramedic runs over and Stefan holds Caroline tighter to his little shaking body. "I'm Elijah, your mother told you about me, didn't she?" the man speaks softly but with an authoritarian tone. Stefan nods and lets go of Caroline so Elijah can untie her and help her.

Elijah is tall, with broad shoulders and slender body. He has chocolate coloured hair and eyes with a strong facial structure and a kindness radiating from him. Stefan moves over to him wearily and tugs on the leg of his trousers for attention. He looks down at him and smiles sadly, like Finn did, and Stefan makes grabby hands up at him. Elijah chuckles before crouching down and scooping the boy up in his free arm.

With Caroline silently curled in his arm and Stefan sat on his hip, Elijah takes them over to an ambulance to check them over. A man in police uniform waits there; sandy hair, solemn expression, full lips and blank eyes. Stefan sees some dark in the man, but he isn't evil or anything. "This my brother, Niklaus," Elijah tells Stefan quietly, "You know of him, don't you? We call him Klaus, okay?" Stefan nods and Klaus reaches out for him, eyes becoming warmer and showing vulnerable sadness. "Come on, Stefan, we'll take you somewhere safe," Klaus offers, smiling slightly when Stefan releases his tight grip on Elijah's jacket and reaches for him. "I have sister that's going to spoil you rotten," Klaus tells him, holding Stefan close to his body as the boy finally lets exhaustion take over.

Stefan gasps awake and the doors burst open with a gust of air. "CAROLINE!" He yells, his voice filled with fear and horror. Klaus walks in with a little bundle in his arms, relighting the candles Stefan blew out in his panic before making his way over. "She's here, mate," Klaus whispers softly, looking at the little boy drowning in the large bed he's sat up in. Sweat covers the boy's body and he's shaking with worry, reaching out for Caroline. Klaus complies, setting the three month old girl on to Stefan's lap and letting him wrap his small body around her as he rocks back and forth. "Me and you, Care," he whispers, kissing her head as he holds her. "Me and you."

Klaus swallows and turns from them, an odd feeling of protectiveness and obligation sweeping over him when he's near the baby girl. "Stefan, do you understand what happened to your parents?" Klaus asks, immediately wanting to stake himself in the head for asking even though he has to. "The bad men wanted us, so they died protecting us," Stefan tells Klaus, "I dreamt that they got Caroline, too." Klaus sits next to him, wrapping an arm around the Forbes children and holding them until Stefan falls asleep on his lap and Caroline stirs awake again, lip wobbling in a threat that she'll cry. "Sorry, mate, I have to go," Klaus whispers as he slips from under Stefan and scoops Caroline up to feed her yet again.

Klaus bounces Caroline in his arms as she fights against sleep to keep her large blue eyes on his weary stare. She yawns, her toothless mouth stretching out as her tiny fists wave around lazily and land on her face. She whimpers and he rolls his eyes, walking over to the bed in her nursery that he's taken on as his own. He lies back and rests her on his chest, hand holding her in place as she wriggles until she's comfortable. Finally with a little dribble coming out of her mouth, she falls asleep with his hand on her back and his chest as her mattress. He holds her for the rest of the night, his attempts to put her in the crib failing when she begins crying in her sleep for him.

Rebekah smiles as Caroline takes another step, falling on her knees in to Kol's arms. He dramatically falls back with her on his body, her giggling lighting up the room. "NIK! 'LIJAH!" Rebekah calls excitedly as Finn passes her the camera. "What?" Klaus asks, immediately in the room in fear of something happening to Caroline. "She took her first step!" Rebekah gushes as she flaps her arms around madly. "Jesus, woman, I thought something bad happened," he breathes, holding his chest as he releases all of his anxieties.

"Na!" Caroline beams, crawling to Klaus before getting up and running to him. He stares at her wide eyes as she collides with his legs and grips on tightly until he recovers and picks her up. "That's my girl," he smirks as she giggles and hugs his neck. She squashes her mouth against his cheek and he screws his face up, making her laugh louder and throws her blonde curls back.

"Na! Na! Na!" She chants, waving her arms through the air. Klaus tries to get her to say their names for the rest of the day whilst playing with her and leading her around in a walk until she gets tired. He's made progress; Rebekah is "Beba", Kol is "Gow", Finn is "Fib" and Elijah is "Elalala" and Klaus is now "Nib".

She lies on his stomach, mouth open as she snores quietly and content with her exhaustion. He smiles as he scoops her up, walking through the noisy corridors full of students that part like the sea as he walks through.

The kids range from 10 - 18 and all respect the Mikaelson siblings along with the other teachers. They quieten down as Klaus walks through with the sleeping toddler that most of them have gotten used to in their lessons or roaming the halls with them, mostly Klaus, Elijah or Rebekah though. Stefan stumbles over and makes grabby hands at Klaus before rubbing his eyes. Klaus sighs and crouches down, picking him up and tossing the five year old over his shoulder as he keeps Caroline snuggled up in his other arm. "You two are ruining my reputation," he mutters with a small smile as he walks up the steps, knowing that flashing them to their rooms wakes them up.

Caroline sits impatiently, wriggling on her spot on the floor as Elijah brushes her long hair out. "If you stopped moving, I would get it done quicker," he tells her with a smirk on his lips. "Stefan is already gone, though!" She pouts, crossing her arms over her chest as she frowns. "That's because he's got short hair and you have very long and beautiful hair, dear," Elijah explains as he combs out the knots from her damp hair. "Its not fair! I wish he was bald so he didn't have his stupid hair!" She grumbles, kicking out her leg in a huff.

"Yes, that makes sense," Kol mutters from the corner. "Shut up, poo brain," Caroline insults, sticking her tongue out at him. Kol fakes hurt, holding his hand over his heart. "I thought I was your favourite," he teases. "Nope, that's Nik," she tells him proudly. "That's my girl," Klaus smirks as he walks over and scoops her up off the floor. "Lets go set Kol's things on fire," he jokes, earning an excited cheer from Caroline as he carries her out of the room.

Kol walks over to Elijah and sits next to him on the sofa as he places the hairbrush on the table in front of them. "Do you not worry about them two?" Kol whispers, nodding his head to the window where Klaus and Caroline are playing chase, obviously at human speed for her sake. Elijah sighs and shakes his head. "This may be a strange situation for us but think about it from Niklaus' perspective, she is his mate," Elijah shrugs. "I may love her like she is my daughter, but Niklaus loves her as a friend despite her young age. It has happened before; need I remind you of Finn and Sage?" Kol just shrugs and walks to the bar, unlocking the cabinet before pulling out the bourbon. "Its just that... It's Nik, you know," Kol huffs, running a hand through his hair, "And Care. She's like my baby sister and he's... her mate. It's weird and kind of creepy."

Elijah rolls his eyes at his brother's immaturity. "He isn't in love with her yet," Elijah explains, "He feels protective and possessive over her but that is it. He wants to keep her safe until the time is right for them to be together. He's going to scare off any potential boyfriends and make her happy until they can be mates. For now, he's her friend and her guardian. He loves her like you love her, not how I love her or Stefan loves her... Or how Finn loves Sage. They are connected, they are two halves of the same heart and soul... But neither of them know it yet."

"I know, and they won't," Kol relents, having been told many times not to tell Klaus about Caroline being his destined mate. "He can't know, or else he might feel disgusted by his feelings and push her away until they're both miserable and aching for one another so much that they'll be depressed... even suicidal. So, please, Kol, I beg you to keep it to yourself," Elijah pleads, looking out of the window to where Klaus flashes around the garden with Caroline on his back. Her laughter fills the air and Elijah can't help but smile at the sight.

"How can he not know that she's his mate?" Kol breathes, looking at them so happy and bright together. "We both know that Niklaus gave up on love a long time ago. This news may scare him off and that will break both their hearts as well as our own. We've just become a family again, Kol. We can not do anything to jeopardise that," Elijah explains, "I figured it out as soon as he took an interest in her. He wants to keep her safe. He stayed in her room until she turned one and he was certain that nobody was after her anymore. Even then, he stayed across the hall. I am certain he doesn't sleep so he can keep her safe."

The door opens and Stefan runs through the room, a mat dragging behind him slightly as he carries Caroline's giant teddy in his arms with it. "What the hell is that?" Kol asks, pointing as Stefan stops outside and Klaus sets Caroline down. "Caroline felt like Stefan wasn't there for her anymore so she told our dear brother," Rebekah announces as she carries a picnic basket in and looks at them. "As soon as the waterworks started Nik set off to have a picnic made so they could spend an hour or two together before Stefan goes back to class."

Kol rolls his eyes and Rebekah walks out, setting the basket down in the middle before sitting with them all and enjoying something so normal. Caroline uses the big teddy as a lounge chair, resting on it's stomach with it's legs as arm rests. Klaus lies on his front next to her with Stefan opposite them, Rebekah's camera snapping away as she takes photos of them all. "Is Stefan..." Kol trails off, turning to Elijah who was thinking the same thing. "I think he might be," Elijah nods, turning to leave his siblings and the children to their picnic.

Stefan puffs up his chest proudly in his suit as Caroline giggles at him. "Your hair looks silly," Caroline teases, a British tint to her voice now she can fully speak thanks to Elijah and Klaus. "It does not!" He argues, sniffing and tucking his shirt in to his trousers. "Yes it does," she laughs, rolling backwards on the bed on to Rebekah's lap. "You look handsome, Stefan," Rebekah reassures, reaching over and straightening his tie. "Come on, Care, lets go see mom and dad," Stefan smiles sadly, reaching for her hand. "Okay," she sighs, pursing her lips and hugging Stefan tightly when she sees the sadness in his eyes.

They walk with Rebekah to the graveyard down the road on the private land that connects to the school. It isn't too full; past teachers with no family or orphaned children they lost many a year ago to illness mostly rest here. Caroline holds Stefan's hand as they stop in front of a small plot where their parents ashes are. "Hi mom, hi dad," Stefan greets, kicking at a rock nervously. "I'll give you time," Rebekah offers, rubbing his back before walking over to a nearby tree and waiting, listening to the pair.

"I-I'm looking after Care like you asked. They're really good to us here and Elijah's like our new dad, Nik and Kol are like my brothers and Rebekah's really great too. She's better than a sister and I love them all. I miss you both, even if I don't remember much," Stefan mumbles as he wipes at his face to remove the tears. "What do I say?" Caroline asks nervously, turning to look up at Stefan with worry in her beautiful blue eyes. "Whatever you want, Care," Stefan smiles, "I promise they love you so it doesn't matter what you say."

She nods and shuffles her feet nervously. "Hello, mommy and daddy... I- I don't know you or know what to say but I love you. You're my parents so I love you. I- I'm happy here, even if some of the big kids are mean sometimes. I- I love the Mikaelsons, especially Nik - he's my favourite - and even Kol! Elijah teaches me things and I think he's being my new daddy even though I don't know what that means. Rebekah's like a big sister and she plays dress up with me because Nik says skirts are for girls and he won't wear one, which sucks. I- I'm sorry, I'm rambling... I love you... I think I miss you, but I- I don't know. I hope you're angels, that's what Nik says when I ask where you are... erm, bye."

Stefan kisses her cheek before waving a teary Rebekah over to take them back. She nods, letting them walk ahead a moment before turning to the headstone. "Thank you for giving us your children," Rebekah whispers, "We love them and... we know she's his mate. We'll protect them with our lives for eternity. Thank you." She flashes over to the two of them before they notice she's not there, taking their hands and leading them from the grave.

Klaus watches with tears in his eyes, running Rebekah words over until he can't think of anything but them. Caroline is his mate. That explains it all.

Caroline skips through the halls to her first class. Finally reaching her tenth birthday a month ago means she's now in class. The hall is empty here, since she and Stefan live in the far end of school with the Mikaelsons. Her footsteps are light as she swings her arms with a smile playing on her lips.

She pauses, her heart in her throat when she hears heavy footsteps that she doesn't recognise coming towards her. She pulls her bag off her shoulder and places it against the wall before stepping towards them, wondering if it's one of the older kids coming to collect her. She rounds the corner and gasps, eyes trained on the gun pointed between her eyes.

"I've found you, you little freak," the man growls in a terrifying voice. She looks up to meet his eyes and screams, his face marred with scars and a bullet wound visible on his collar bone. Her screams are met with his yells as he burns in flames that appear from nowhere. She keeps screaming, flames rising higher and her hair bursting alight burning from golden curls to red flames. The blue of her eyes lights like burning embers as the man thrashes and fires his gun wildly in an attempt to hit her and put himself out. He falls to the floor, the smell of burning flesh filling the air

She's grabbed at the shoulders and she looks at Klaus, finally stopping everything and passing out in his arms. He wraps his arms around her, patting out the little flames at the ends of her curls. He swallows thickly with emotions; rage because someone tried to hurt her, fear because she might've been killed, horror because she may never forgive herself for killing someone, regret at not walking her to class and saving her from this, confusion at how he got in and relief that she's okay.

Kol removes the body in a blink as Elijah brings their witch over to clear the air and seal the school with a spell so that nobody with negative intentions can enter the land they own. Klaus picks her up as Rebekah runs to collect Stefan from the hall where all the children wait. He carries her back to her room, laying with her on the bed when she refuses to let go of his shirt.

She wakes up not long after, lips trembling as she remembers what happened. She feels a hand on her arm and panics, only to have her mouth covered up. "It's okay, it's me," Klaus whispers, her eyes meeting his own. "It's okay, you're safe now." She nods, tears running down her cheeks as he sits up and pulls her o to his lap, holding her as she sobs. "I'm sorry," he breathes, closing his eyes with a few ears coming from them despite his control. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't there." She sniffs and holds on tighter.

"Promise you won't leave me, Nik," she begs, "Promise me." He nods and kisses her head, wrapping his arms around her shaking body. "I- I promise I won't let anyone hurt you," he tells her, the fact that he never said he wouldn't leave lost on the terrified girl

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?" Caroline yells, standing up from her seat and glaring at him when Stefan holds her back from hitting him. "You promised you wouldn't leave," she croaks, voice breaking with tears she tries to hold back as she pulls her arms from Stefan. "You're sixteen, I'm sure you can manage without your best friend for a bit," Klaus shrugs, his heart breaking because he can't tell her the truth.

"Why are you leaving me?" She demands, turning and hitting his chest desperately. "I need you, you ass, and you're leaving just like Kol and Elijah did!" He grabs her wrists in one hand and she breaks down against his chest. "They left because we have a lead on the people trying to hurt you after six years," he tells her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and holding her to him. "Why are you leaving me?" She cries, his shirt stained by the tears he never wanted to bring her. "I have some business in New Orleans," he says emotionless. "I need to deal with it."

"Don't LIE to me, Nik!" She shouts, shoving him away and stumbling backwards. "You're lying because you don't want to be here anymore. You don't want me now I'm not cute and little. Pets are always cuter when they're little, right?" She snaps at him, eyes turning red and her hair beginning to flicker with flames.

He takes a deep breath, eyes flicking to Rebekah for help but she nods, telling him to go along with it for Caroline's safety. "Yeah, that's it," he lies, heart screaming for him to just tell her. "I can't be bothered anymore. I'm leaving for some peace and quiet from all these fucking kids and my siblings that are left. Goodbye, Caroline."

He turns and leaves as she screams at him. "You bastard ! I fucking trusted you! YOU COWARD! I HATE YOU!" Tears pour from his eyes as he picks up his bag and leaves, her words pounding in his head, his stomach turning and his throat burning with the held back despair and heartbreak he feels.

He'll come back for her when she's safe and when she's ready He'll come back and tell her everything. He'll come back and love her. He'll come back and win her over again. He'll come back and make her love him again.


	2. Chapter 2: chapter 1

A/N: Hey, this is just a re-write of chapter as i was pm'd a lot saying it was hard to understand due to it being all together so people didn't know who was speaking.

Caroline wakes up and rubs her tired eyes, stuck together with tears and reaches out, smacking the quiet alarm off before grabbing a cleansing wipe from the packet. Wiping her face clean, she walks to the bathroom for a shower. She picks out an outfit, grimacing slightly at her wardrobe and deciding to go shopping today to avoid the birthday party Rebekah has no doubt planned for her. It's not every day you turn eighteen, Caroline she can practically hear Rebekah say in her head for the millionth time. It's just one more day. One more day of being depressed and hurting since he left... He left you...

She shakes her head clear and slaps the stereo, smiling slightly as the music beings to blare out whilst she dances in to the bathroom. She strips out of her pyjamas, not remembering getting in to them at all even though she clearly must have. Her bedroom door slams open and her best friend's voice shouts, "Caroline, you okay?" She rolls her eyes as he rings out her hair and steps out of the bathroom in a towel. "I'm fine, Katherine," Caroline sighs as she slips on her underwear.

"I'm just checking," Katherine mumbles shyly, something Caroline isn't used to seeing. "I know last year was hard and your birthday isn't your favourite day of the year... I just... I don't want a repeat of last year." Caroline steps in to her dress before pulling Katherine in to a hug, holding the scrawny brunette tightly. "I'm fine, Kat," she repeats, something she's learnt to say convincingly after two years. "No, you're not," Katherine sighs sadly, but lets Caroline go and get ready. "I'm going shopping, I need some new clothes," Caroline announces, "You can come with if you're stuck on suicide watch."

Katherine winces, crossing her arms over her stomach and wanting to feel small in that moment. "It's not a joke, Caroline, we're worried," Katherine tells her as the blonde walks out in a black and white maxi dress. "Yeah, well, I'm better today than I was yesterday, so..." Caroline shrugs, slipping on a black cardigan and grabbing her white purse. "I'm coming with," Katherine relents, "But only because I want those heels I saw online and you're the only one of us that can drive. This is my chance to escape." Caroline smiles for the first time in months, rolling her eyes at Katherine's dramatics.

They walk down the hall and Caroline's face drops, seeing a man she hasn't in a long time. "Elijah?" She breathes, the suited man turning to face her with a weary smile. "Hello, Caroline," he greets with a curt nod, "Happy birthday, my dear." She shakes her head, feeling suffocated at the sight of the only father figure she's had that left her. "Caroline!" A cheery voice calls behind her, causing her to spin with her blonde curls fanning out around her shoulders to face him. "Kol?" She squeaks, her throat closing up and her eyes turning a dark blue. She shakes her head and runs back in to her room. "Caroline, no!" Katherine shouts, pounding her fist on the door, "Let me in! Caroline! Let me in! Don't do this! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Elijah and Kol share a shocked glance before Kol flashes over and breaks the lock on the door for Katherine to run in. "Caroline, please don't do that again," Katherine begs, grabbing the blonde curled up in the corner of her bed against the wall. "Don't scare me like that again," Katherine croaks, closing her doe eyes tightly as she clings on to Caroline.

Elijah looks up when he feels a presence at the doorway. "Caroline," he says surprised, shutting the laptop in front of him as she shuffles on her feet nervously. "I- I want to know why you left without saying goodbye," she mumbles, quiet but enough for him to catch it. "I had to leave as soon as I found the lead and you wouldn't talk to me over the phone," he replies sadly, "I wanted to explain but then Niklaus left and Rebekah told me how it affected you. I was going to return but then me and Kol found another lead that lead us further away. We've eradicated the problem but... I see Niklaus still hasn't returned."

She grows angry at the mention of his name because she feels her heart breaking every time she's reminded that he left her. "I don't care about him anymore," she deadpans, "he left and I hate him." She looks away from him when he sighs, knowing how untrue those words are. "Why did you come to see me, Caroline?" He asks seriously, eyes scanning her and falling to the scars along her arms. She doesn't notice, still looking away from him when she answers. "I want the truth about what the threat was," she demands, looking back to him when he moves his eyes to her face again.

"Sit and I shall explain," he nods, motioning for her to sit on the seat. She relents and sits down, crossing her long legs and staring intently at him. "The man that attacked you when you were ten as part of a cult that wants to commit a genocide of all elementals such as yourself. They believe that those who control the elements are fallen gods that need to be hunted before they drain the planet of it's powers. We destroyed any we came in to contact with and weakened them to a mere few outside of Europe and America. It took two years but we did it to keep you and Stefan safe."

Caroline nods, accepting his explanation. "I hope that one day you will be able to forgive us, Caroline," Elijah pleads quietly, "We left to protect you, despite our sudden departure, and we never intended to be gone for more than a few months." She scoffs and stands up, turning away from him. "Yeah, well, Klaus did and he is never coming back for me. Pets are cuter when they're little. It's not like he cares anymore," she mutters before running out of the room to hide her tears.

Elijah takes a sharp breath, feeling his own heart hurting for the girl. She must really be dying inside, especially if she calls him Klaus.

Late in the evening everyone begins to filter to the dining hall for dinner before going off to spend their last few hours free before they're sent to bed. Caroline and Stefan walk across the foyer when the front door opens. Everyone stops still as a man walks in, pulling a helmet from his head to reveal sandy hair. Deep blue-green eyes look up and find Caroline immediately, a look of relief and hope in them. She finds herself walking over to him in amazement, stopping in front of him.

"Caroline," he breathes, eyebrows curving with concern. "I can explain everything now." She shakes her head, pulling her arm back and punching him in the face. A few students gasp, others laugh nervously but most just stare at them both and move out of her way when she storms off. Stefan walks over to him, older and more broadly built out. Klaus looks up and sighs, eyes on Stefan's glaring green ones as Stefan punches him in the face, throat then gut before he knees him to the floor. "That's for hurting my sister," Stefan hisses before shaking his hand off and grabbing Katherine's wrist to drag her away from the scene.

Elijah walks over to Klaus and offers him a hand as he waves the students to go away. Klaus huffs and grabs Elijah's hand, letting the older Mikaelson pull him to his feet as he heals from his beatings. "I need to talk to her," Klaus wheezes as the air comes back to him from Stefan's beating. "She'll come to you," Elijah tells him, a silent warning that it'll only get worse if Klaus goes to her first.

Klaus walks in to his bedroom and drops his bag by the door, tossing his helmet to the bed. "Ow!" He hears,causing him to spin around and see Caroline lay on his bed with his helmet against her hip. "Sorry, sweetheart," he mumbles in shock. "I'm not here because that one punch was enough for me to forgive you," she tells him, standing up and walking to the window. "I'm here because I need you to explain everything to me." He takes a deep breath, lowering his head as he pulls off his leather jacket and tosses it on to the back of the chair.

She steps out on to the balcony and sits down in one of the chairs, waiting as he slowly walks out and sorts out his clouded mind. He can smell her perfume; spring flowers and vanilla. He can also smell the linger scent of burning from the tips of her hair because she's angry with him or herself, he doesn't know which but he's placing his bets on both.

He sits down, looking out over the garden filled with flowers and the odd student wandering to procrastinate. He swallows, the need to hold her and comfort her swelling his heart but his mind takes over and notices the scars on her arms. He closes his eyes and drops his head in to his hands, realizing just how much he fucked up

"Caroline, I don't really know where to start," he admits, rubbing his hands down his face and looking at her as she stares out over the balcony. She's so beautiful but so broken that he can feel himself shattering with self-loathing. "There's so much to get through and... not enough time tonight. Maybe.. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow and I'll give you the day. We- We need to cool off, too." She shakes her head and looks at him, eyes void of any emotion. "I can't spend another night not knowing, Klaus," she deadpans, his stomach lurching with the name so foreign to his ears with that voice.

She sees the hurt on his face when she calls him Klaus instead of Nik. "You left me for two years, said I was nothing to you and then you just walk back and look at me like I'm the most important person in the world. I need to know what the fuck happened and why you left me like that," she spits, turning from him when she feels tears stinging the back of her eyes. He reaches out and cautiously takes her hand in his. "It's going to take a while," he warns lightly, "But I'll start from the beginning."

"When you were attacked, I began following leads to get rid of the hunters so you could be safe. I sent Elijah and Kol out because I knew that if I left you, it would hurt... But then I received a letter from an old protégé of mine, Marcel, threatening me ad my family. I ignored it, knowing he'd never make a move against us... That's when I got another letter telling me that he knew you were... my... mate. He was threatening to kill you and I left to take care of him.

"I didn't know he was the self appointed king of New Orléans. He had me under his thumb for to years before I helped the witches take over a month ago. I kept calling but Rebekah told me you were so hurt that it was killing you as much as it was killing you. I almost left New Orléans to come last year after hearing that... that you tried to..." He trails off and wipes his face free of the tears that come with the thoughts of what she did.

"After I tried to kill myself," she finishes in a whisper, curling up and looking away. "I- I tried to leave but Marcel would suspect it and Rebekah said it was safer if I didn't. I convinced him that his source was wrong and that I didn't have a mate - that I didn't love someone so fragile and living. I had to keep you safe so I couldn't tell you anything, Caroline. I'm sorry but please believe me when I say that not being here was torture and... I found myself wishing I could kill myself for what I did to you."

She slowly turns to him and watches as his body tenses. "I spent two years grieving Nik because the infamous Klaus broke my heart," she deadpans. "I spent two years crying myself to sleep and hurting myself because I couldn't stand it. I spent one year planning my suicide because I thought what's the point of being immortal if I'm nothing to him. You didn't have to say that before you left. You could've said something else but you told me that I was nothing to you and I spent two years heart broken because my mate didn't want me." He turns to her confused and she rolls her eyes.

"I'm not stupid, I knew we were mates since I was fourteen because Finn did a class on it and described us perfectly. I was the only person who aced that class because I understood it. You left me when I fell in love with you and now I can't even call you... Nik. It hurts too much. I- I'm sorry, I just... I need you to tell me everything before I can even think of forgiving you for breaking me."

He nods, rubbing his eyes before explaining the New Orléans situation; witches, werewolves, vampires, war... All of it. She tells him how much he hurt her, how she was depressed and how she died inside. He tells her he was the same but couldn't give up because he had to come back... She never knew if he'd come back.

They spend the night talking to each other, sat on opposite ends of the balcony until she falls asleep crying sile-ntly. He scoops her up and takes her to her room, laying her on the bed like he used to when she was young and innocent and free of all this heart ache.

A/N: Hope you loved this chapter the next one will be up shortly :)


	3. Chapter 3: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Caroline wakes up in her room, frowning confused because she was sure she was in Klaus' room last. She turns over and shrugs it off. She almost screams, seeing Elijah sat in the chair on the other side of her room. "You know Niklaus is irredeemable," he offers, watching as she sits up in bed and swings her legs out of the covers. "He's spent a thousand years as a monster, it will take a lot to find his humanity." She rolls her eyes at him. "I thought you were team Klaroline," she spits distastefully. "I want you to be happy. I do not want Niklaus hurting you again," he corrects, trying not to roll his eyes at the name merge Rebekah no doubt came up with. "Oh, well thank you for that," she replies sarcastically. "It's not like you left me for two years, either, without an explanation or a phone call or even a letter. You weren't here to see me when I didn't have him so I don't think you're in a position to say what you think is the best choice for me!"

"Niklaus isn't redeemable," Elijah repeats but she cuts him off before he can continue. "I'm not trying to save him! I know he's the Original hybrid and I know he acts like a monster but that isn't enough to make me hate him. I hate him right now because he fucking left me and I tried to kill myself because it hurt so much! He's not redeemable, he's a dick, he's impulsive, he's stupid and he's Klaus but somewhere in there is Nik, my mate and your brother, and I'm going to find him even if I have to break him to do so!"

She turns to the door when she hears a small intake of breath. Running to it and throwing it open, she finds nobody there. "You knew he was there," she spits at Elijah. "You two need to sort out your differences as people before you sort them out as mates," he explains, "Even if I have to intervene and get you two to talk." With that, he walks out and leaves her to get dressed and deal with the problem he made.

Kol flashes in front of Caroline as she stomps up to Klaus' room. "Move, ass hat," she growls out, "Or I'll set you on fire!" He tuts at her, shaking his head. "Nik doesn't want to see you at the moment," he replies with a small amount of sympathy hinting in his voice. "I don't care what he wants, I'm going to kick his ass and if you don't move you'll find yourself encased in an ice coffin," she spits, shoving him back a step and trying to pass him.

He wraps an arm around her waist and flashes them outside. "You just brought me in to my element, asshole," she smirks, slamming her hands together. He frowns, watching as she drops her hands down. He opens his mouth to shout, but finds himself buried in to the ground. Soils falls in to his mouth and he spits it out, looking at the small coffin of soil she's stuck him in. He roars and begins digging his way out at vampire speed.

Caroline throws open the door, the other students running out of the way as she barrels through them with a murderous look in her eyes. "Caroline?" Katherine says wearily, only to be completely blanked by the blonde. "Care?" Stefan frowns, following her worriedly as she makes her way up the steps towards their dorm.

She comes to Klaus' door and blasts it off with fire, the charred wood slamming in to the other side of the room. "I told Kol to keep you out," Klaus growls as tosses his 'meal' to the floor with a thud. Her breath hitches, seeing his hybrids face; so beautiful and deadly with blood running down his chin. "And I buried him twenty feet underground in return," she retorts with glowing red eyes trained on him. "Now stop acting like a bitchy twit and talk to me at least. You owe me that much. You're so mercurial that you're giving me whiplash!"

He scoffs and wipes the blood from his face angrily before changing his face back to human. "I don't see why I owe you anything when I'm irredeemable, in your eyes and Elijah's," he snaps, "I'm a monster, Caroline. I kill people and I like it. I am a hybrid and I am king. I don't need your approval or anyone else's! I'm better than all of you," he hisses, walking closer to her until he's looming over her. "You're not acting like Nik," she deadpans, "You're pretending to be Klaus the monster because I hurt you. You're being reckless and dumb because I need time. This is stupid, Niklaus! I know that you've killed, I've killed and I know what it does to someone. After one thousand years of being alone you have no idea how to let someone in. You have no idea what to do now someone loves you because you never let anyone close enough to try and break through those damn walls you've put up. You think you're protecting yourself but you're not. You're hurting yourself."

"You think you know me so well, don't you, Caroline?" He hisses, leaning down until his breath hits her lips as he talks. "Yes, I fucking do," she roars, catching him off guard enough to step back from her. "I know you, Niklaus, and this is what you do. Any chance of happiness you find, you run away from it like a scared little boy because that's what you are! You're scared and hurt and damaged. You're dark and angry and twisted. You're a mess. WELL SO AM I! We're all flawed and after one thousand years in your situation I'd be scared if you weren't. I may only be eighteen but to hell with it. I'm insecure and neurotic and I care too much. I'm crazy and hurt and scared all the time. I'm angry and too powerful. I am a complete wreck and, contrary to what you believe; it's NOT your fault."

"Everyone has flaws, Klaus, but you don't let them control you because then you end up an empty, broken creature with nobody who loves you. You have to see the strengths you have; the things everyone else can see. You're beautiful, okay? You are so beautiful when you want to be. You're artistic and loving and kind. You're sweet and caring and funny. You're protective and cunning and witty. You'll do anything for your family and those you love. But you don't see it because you're afraid to see the man you are instead of the beast you made yourself out to be. Yeah, it's fucking surprising that I'm saying this, I know, but, you know what? I'm sick and tired of being pushed around by you and feeling worthless because I'm not. We're immortal, you fucking dick wad! If you let every little thing get to you then you're going to fucking suffocate yourself with all the shit!"

"Shut up, Caroline," he finally chokes out, eyes stuck on her teary ones as they darken from red to a sea of lost blue. "Why? Because I'm right, aren't I?" She probes, stepping forward as he steps back. "I'm right. You're not a monster, you're just hurt and scared and you hate it. You care and that means you're weak. Well, guess what? You are NOT WEAK! You are fucking human, Nik! It's called humanity and it actually makes people stronger because they've got people to stand with them instead of against them. Now, don't talk to me until you've fucking sorted out your head and you're not acting like a spoiled brat off My Super Sweet Sixteen."

She spins on her heels and steps through a shocked Katherine and Stefan, glaring at them for intruding on the private argument. Klaus swallows and walks across the room, slamming the bathroom door behind him. He stops in front of the mirror and glares at his reflection. A pained roar breaks out of his mouth, his fist slamming in to the glass and shattering it in to pieces. He falls to his knees, not bothered that shards of the mirror stick in to legs, a sob wracking through him as he finally lets the last two years of heart break through him.

Caroline holds back her tears until she climbs in to the shower, drowning her tears but not the screams of anguish and hurt that burn her throat in the most treacherous way; she hurts and she hates it. Her fist breaks the tiles as she lashes out. She slams the off button on the shower and dries herself off until her skin is red raw and stinging. She changes in to her fighting gear and runs out of her room to the gym.

Skin on leather echoes through the empty rom before the punch bag eventually bursts in to flames. She kick at the burning material until it collapses in to nothing. She screams and throws fireballs across the room, crashing waves of water over them to put them out before setting everything on fire again. She feels like she's exploding inside, everything inside her fighting to get out and she can't do anything but scream with tears streaming down her face as she lets her powers take over.

Tornadoes whirl past her, fire burns everywhere, water flood from nowhere and the ground cracks. She keeps screaming until the windows burst and the lights shake on the ceiling. She croaks and everything explodes for a moment before arms come around her from behind, hands holding her wrists to her body before she breaks down again.

Her knees go weak and she feels tears on the back of her neck, running down her spine and mixing with the sweat she's worked up in her rage as they both fall to the floor. She knows who it is that holds her, knows he can't speak as he cries with her silently. She weakly tries to fight him off, an attempt to show him that's he's not forgiven, but he wraps his arms around her tighter until he's almost crushing her.

"I hate you," her hoarse voice breathes, breaking the silence. "No, you don't," he mumbles in to her shoulder, nuzzling his face in to her skin. "No, I don't," she admits, falling limply in to his embrace and dropping her head, resting her temple against the top of his head.

Klaus walks in to the gym, her screaming breaking his heart until he can't bear it anymore. He flashes over and grabs her wrists after she chokes, running out of air to scream. She tries to fight him off weakly but she's too emotional and tired out to even try. He squeezes his eyes shut, tears falling on to her skin already slick with sweat she's worked up in her outburst. Her legs go weak and he falls to his knees with her, her shoulder rolling and elbows brushing his ribs in another failing attempt to get him off her but he holds her even closer to his body; as tight as he can without hurting her anymore than he already has.

He buries his face in the crook of her neck, letting his tears fall and hoping to any god that she doesn't push him away again. "I hate you," her broken voice lies, her heart hammering in her chest and only faltering over the word she doesn't mean. "No, you don't," he replies, pressing his forehead against the back of her neck with his nose brushing her spine where the tears find their path down her skin. "No, I don't," she finally replies, turning her head towards him and burying her cheek in his hair.

They stay like that for God knows how long, their hearts slowly repairing themselves in some silent agreement to try again. "I'm so sorry, Caroline," he cracks, a sob wracking through his body. "I'm sorry, too, Nik," she sniffs, turning and holding his head with one hand to her shoulder as her other arm wraps around his shoulders. He clings on to her, arms pulling her so she's sat on his lap with no space between them.

Two years without each other was hell and now they're together again he'll never let her go. "I haven't forgiven you, yet," she tells him when he starts to calm down. "I'm beginning to, but you hurt me too much for it to be okay just like that." He nods against her skin before pulling back. Cupping her face with both hands, he looks up at her with eyes that betray his stoic look; raw and red with so much hurt and hope in them. "I'm going to start earning it," he tells her, sniffing back the treacherous tears, "I'm going to make it up to you and I don't mean buying things and hoping that you'll forgive me. I'm trying and I don't really know what to do but I'll figure it out and I'll... I'll eventually earn your forgiveness. Once I do that, I'll start on earning your love."

She gives him a small and weak smile, leaning down and pressing her lips to his, lingering with a sweetness that burns through his entire body. "I already love you, dumbass," she tells him sadly, "That's why it hurt so much." He closes his eyes tightly and lowers his arms back down to her waist, pulling her back to him and holding her until the sun begins to shine through the windows with a deep orange of sunrise. "So much whiplash," she mutters in to his chest, making him smile weakly.

Caroline knocks on Elijah's study door reluctantly before stepping in to the room. She's still a little angry that he set her up but she knows they needed the push. "How can I help you, Caroline?" He asks, looking up from his work. She's hit with memories of him asking her that when he knew she was coming to tell him she broke something or did something wrong. "I may have ruined the gym again," she tells him slowly, looking down at the ground. He lifts her chin up with a sad smile on his face, the millisecond movement across the room no longer scaring her.

"I know what happened, Caroline," he tells her in that annoyingly parental manner, "And I hope you and my brother find a way to be together before the end of eternity... Or before you destroy the rest of the school." She wants to point out an eternity doesn't end just to spite him and have the last word, but she refrains and simply smiles at him slightly. "We're... working on it," she admits quietly. "Good, now, we need to talk about you burying Kol alive," he tells her, walking across the room to his desk and patting the chair opposite his on the way. She sighs and sits, reading herself for the lecture.

Caroline shuffles to Kol's room, knocking on the door with Elijah stood behind her. He throws it open and glares at her. "I'm sorry for burying you alive and threatening to encase you in ice," she mumbles, looking down at her feet apprehensively. "Forgiven, I did leave you for two years and try stop you from talking to Nik this morning," Kol shrugs before pulling her in to a hesitant hug, relaxing when she hugs him back. "Good, now, Caroline come with me," Elijah says, clearing his throat and nodding for Kol to hang back.

Kol just shrugs and walks back in to his room whilst Caroline trudges after Elijah, not realising that he's led her outside until she's hit by a cool breeze. She looks up and finds he's gone, leaving her without a word. She frowns and looks at the garden in shock. Planted in the bare flowerbeds are a rainbow of hyacinths; ranging from white to deep purple and pale peach to dark red. She smiles and looks around, finding a note on the bench next to her.

"Thank you for your honesty. I don't deserve you." She reads under a beautiful drawing of her stood in a field of hyacinths. Her smile grows but she lowers her head to cover her face with her hair because she knows he's watching and she won't let him know that she's grinning like an idiot so easily... But she knows he's caught her and will keep doing stupid things like this to get her to smile.

"Do you like them?" A voice asks hesitantly and worriedly. She turns around to Klaus with pursed lips and nods, "I do." His face brightens in to an adorable joyful smile with dimples and everything. She turns away from him before she finds herself smiling back and he feels a small sense of pride coming over him for it.

"You still have a lot of work to do, you know," she tells him, turning to look at him sadly. "I know," he sighs, looking down ashamed. She steps up on her toes and kisses his cheek slowly, his eyes closing to try and keep the memory forever. "Thank you... Nik," she whispers, turning and skipping over to the flowers. He watches her with a smile on his face as she crouches down and smells them, closing her eyes and smiling at the feeling of home she gets with them.

"Nik!" She calls, looking over her shoulder. "You have two months to make it up to me. A month for a year of pain. If you do, then maybe I'll forgive you." He nods and looks away, deep in thought as she turns back to the flowers.

"Why hyacinths?" Stefan asks, coming beside him. "She told me once that she loved them," he replies, turning to the man beside him. "I'm glad she still does." Stefan looks up at him, a hint of anger in his eyes. "She's changed a lot since you left... Because you left," he tells the hybrid. "She's not girly little Caroline anymore. She stopped smiling, we thought it'd pass but it didn't. She stopped eating and Rebekah had to compel her to eat. She started hurting herself and we couldn't help her. She'd cry every night until she fell asleep exhausted. She practically died the day you left her. It broke my heart because I'm her brother but I couldn't protect her from you like I promised. You made me realise I can't do what my parents asked me to because she'll never love anyone like she loves you... I hate that. I hate that I'm not enough and I swear on their graves that if you hurt her like that again then I will torture you for an entire century."

Klaus nods in understanding, seeing the pain in Stefan's eyes because he couldn't save his baby sister from the hybrid. "I understand that you're mates, but if you do that again then she'll never forgive you," Stefan warns before finally turning and leaving. "Can I make it up to you?" Klaus calls after him, startling Stefan visibly. "You're my family, Stefan, and I hate that you hate me." Stefan sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Just... Just make her happy and I'll forgive you," Stefan offers sincerely before leaving the hybrid to his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: There's so much whiplash because the human half of them wants to earn the forgiveness whilst their supernatural (mate) side just wants them to be together. Hope you like it. Leave a review?

It's still dark but she wakes up to someone prodding her cautiously. "I swear to God, if you value your life you will stop poking me," she hisses, raising a flaming hand in warning. "If I don't wake you up, it counts as kidnapping," Klaus points out, causing her eyes to snap open. "If you want my forgiveness, you're going about it all wrong by waking me up before the bloody sun," she deadpans, face blank as she looks at him. "Get dressed before Elijah wakes up," he smirks, rising from the bed and dropping a black bike helmet with Fire Starter written along the back in red writing with small flickers of flames on the flicks of each letter. She shrugs and gets up groggily, changing from her snuggly pyjamas to a pair of faux leather jeans, a leather jacket and a band shirt she bought from one of her and Kat's sneak outs to a concert.

She grabs the helmet and her phone, slipping the latter in to her pocket and zipping it up. Klaus looks annoyingly handsome in his worn out dark jeans and greying leather jacket that looks more beat up than Wolverine's. She follows him out, both trying not to make any noise though both wearing boots - his untied bier boots barely making a sound with his vampire abilities and her blue docs that match her shirt - a good choice with soft soles so she's sneaky and quiet.

They manage to sneak out of the back door, through the kitchen and avoiding any of the early rising supernatural kids that usually roam the halls at dawn. He leads her down the path to his bike before climbing on and looking at her expectantly when she eyes the thing wearily. "It's perfectly safe," he whispers softly, only having her return his answer with a blank face. "Says the immortal hybrid," she hisses back, fumbling with her helmet. "I'd like to reach my immortality ritual in one piece, thank you very much!" He holds back his chuckle and climbs back off the bike, stepping up to her until the toes of their boots are touching.

He holds the tops of her arms and looks in to her eyes with an intense honesty that makes her want to look away but she can't. "I won't let you get hurt," he promises, "I am not being responsible for your pain ever again." She nods wearily, her blink breaking the eye contact between them. He clears his throat and gets back on the bike, pulling on his helmet and looking at her expectantly. With a small whine she pulls on her own helmet, tucking in her ponytail and swinging her leg over the back of the bike. He revs the engine, sending it to life and breaking the silence of the morning louder than a ghost in a horror movie.

The wind hits against her as she closes in against his back as tight as he can, still not so sure about the reckless ass driving the death trap at the wee hours of the morning. 4am? He woke me up at 4am for a DRIVE? She thinks bitterly, looking at the scenery through the tinted visor of her helmet. The helmet is cute though. NO! No forgiveness until he's grovelled and earned it!

Half an hour later, he finally pulls off the road on to a country track, leading them uphill at a terrifyingly fast rate. She holds him tighter and feels him chuckling, but she's too focused on keeping her eyes squeezed shut to care about him laughing at her. When the bike comes to a stop, she throws herself off it, pulling her helmet form her head and taking deep breathes. "I hate that thing," she exclaims, "You drive like a maniac on it!" He looks down at the ground and pulls off his own helmet. "I'm sorry, I forget you're... breakable," he mumbles, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes. "It- It's fine, I'm sure I'll get used to it... eventually," she offers with a dismissive wave towards the bike.

"Well, it's walking from here," he tells her, nodding towards the top of the hill not that high up. She looks down at the bottom and smiles; the house is a spec in the distance, smoke billowing from the chimneys and tinier specs running around the surrounding area. She turns back to him and raises her arms, a silent demand he's missed ever since he left her. He scoops her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and his arm coming under her thighs, the other holding her back as she holds his neck. Their eyes lock accidentally and she feels that annoying pull, drawing her to him so desperate to give in and kiss his full lips so close to her already. She drags her eyes away and feels him deflate slightly before flashing them up to the top of the hill in seconds even though it would've taken them half an hour walking straight.

Her legs fall from his, though his arm stays around her back and his eyes train in on her face. Reluctantly, she looks back up and meets his gaze, feeling everything else falling away in that moment. "Not yet, asshole," she smirks, shoving him away half heartedly as he allows himself a chuckle. She smiles, sitting on the blanket and opening the basket, looking in and licking her lips at the food she can see. He sits on the other side of it before emptying its contents. Wine, a flask of coffee, pancakes, blueberries, grapes, cheese and apples. She lets him prepare it all, waiting until he begins eating to start her own. The blueberries are fresh, strong and tangy, just how she likes them. She sandwiches the grapes in the slices of cheese and apple, trying hard not to moan at the delicious food.

She realises a second later why he's brought her up here. A field of wild flowers begins to bloom as the sun rises before them, casting yellow light out and turning the sky from a dark blue to a pastel explosion of colour. Black fades to blue, to purple, to pink, red, orange, yellow, almost white then the sun burns. She can look straight at it, feeling it's power pulling to her like werewolves feel a pull to the full moon. She resists the urge to take in the fire, deciding to watch as it bursts, burns and explodes in a ball of glowing white to orange heat of pure fire.

He watches her as they eat, her eyes flickering like burning embers with the pull to the rising sun. The tips of her curls light every few moments but she controls herself well. He recognises it from when Stefan stood outside during a tornado and flew up the eye of the storm and absorbed it. Whilst Caroline centres on fire, Stefan centres on air - the difference in their personalities affecting their powers differently. They move on from the wine to the coffee when she begins yawning, still watching the sky until the sun is fully risen.

"Thank you," she breathes, startling him from the silence of his thoughts. He turns to meet her eyes and sees the sincerity in them. Though it's obviously still not enough for two years of agony, he smiles grateful for her trying. "You're welcome, sweetheart," he whispers, heart hammering in his chest when she gives him a small smile before hiding her face from him and looking back to the pale blue sky.

Elijah stands at the front doors when the pull up, arms crossed over his chest and an unimpressed look on his face. Bonnie stands beside him, having obviously been asked to do a location spell and ended up trailing behind him. "Miss Bennett, please escort Caroline to the study and wait for us there," Elijah orders, not removing his eyes from his brother who stands there with a smug look on his face. Caroline awkwardly walks past Elijah and follows Bonnie through the halls.

Klaus walks up to his brother, looking at him challengingly. "How am I meant to earn her forgiveness when I have to run every bloody detail through you when you'd turn down every offer I make?" He demands with a fixed glare. "She could have been hurt," Elijah says firmly, "They found her once, inside the school. What if they're waiting outside for her? They're always there, waiting." Klaus steps up to his brother angrily. "I wouldn't let her get hurt," he hisses through his teeth. "The past two years of her life seem to conflict that statement," Elijah sasses, trying to get his message through to Klaus. "If memory serves me correctly, you left her as well," he counters with narrowed eyes. "But I am not her mate, I am her father," Elijah points out, watching Klaus raise his chin in thought.

"You're no more forgiven than I am," he smirks wickedly. "I know, which is why I am working for her forgiveness through smaller safer means," Elijah retorts. "I don't care what you're up to, all I want is my mate to loo at me without hate burning in her eyes and the constant images of her lifeless body in Rebekah and Stefan's arms because of me. I want to work away the guilt and pain until we can actually be mates, okay, brother?" He spits out the last word like a betrayal, bumping Elijah's shoulder as he storms through the foyer filled with groggy kids meandering through the Saturday morning tiredly.

After Elijah's lecture on safety and telling him where she's going, she trudges to the dining hall and sits at the usual table only to find Tyler sat on his own seemingly waiting for her. "Hey, Tyler," she sighs, not really in the mood to face her sort-of-stalker friend. She knows he likes her, but it's probably just a wolf thing she doesn't know about or whatever. "Caroline, we need to talk," he starts, making her more confused than nervous like you'd expect with that line. "You're confused because Klaus has come back, I get it, he's influenced you when you were younger and put it in to your head that your mates, but we both know it's not true and that we're mates. Can't you see we're perfect together? You don't have to turn immortal to be with me, we can have a family and-"

"Tyler stop," she snaps, frowning with her mouth partially open. "Tyler, how can you say that Nik influenced me? Are you trying to say he's some creep that manipulated me when I was a kid? I love him even when I hate him, so just stop talking, Tyler. We are never ever going to happen." She gets up and turns to leave the table, but he rises and grabs her wrist, leading her out of the hall roughly. "Let go of me, Tyler, I don't want to have to hurt you," she warns coldly. "I didn't want to have to do it this way, Care," he sighs as he drags her in to an empty classroom.

"Tyler, what are you-" She's cut off by his sudden advancement, hands ripping open her shirt. "TYLER!" She screams, covering herself up. She shouldn't have let it get this far. The rooms are spelled so that nobody can use their powers so right now it's a large, angry jock against a scrawny, terrified girl. He makes a move to remove her jeans and she screams, kicking and punching out until she connects with his jaw and his leg. He stumbles back and she turns to open the door, but it's locked and the key is not there. "Looking for something?" She hears him taunt before the clatter of the metal sounds from the other side of the room where he's tossed it.

He grabs the waistband of her jeans and tries tugging, reeling back with a grunt when her foot kicks back in to his crotch. "I'm trying to save you from him," Tyler hisses as she runs away across the room. She throws open a window and screams for help through the small opening before his palm slams it shut, his arm coming around her waist and dragging her over to the desk whilst she thrashes, knocking over desks and chairs until the room is a mess.

The door bursts open, Klaus' hybrid face landing on the pair and his eyes turning a murderous red compared to the beautiful gold or blue they usually are. Tyler throws her away, prepared to fight Klaus off thinking the spelled room affects the Original too. He's sorely mistaken. Klaus flashes over and grabs him by the neck, squeezing his throat as Greta walks in chanting. Tyler's eyes turn black and he kicks out, choking on the dark purple gas that escapes his throat whilst his face begins turning blue. Once he's out cold, Klaus releases him and ignores the boy's motionless body as it thuds to the floor and his head cracks open on the floor. He looks to Caroline, curled up in the corner rocking back and forth with Stefan knelt in front of her trying to console her. She screams and kicks out at him when he touches her, sending him flying backwards to avoid the scorch of flames that escape the unspelled room.

Rebekah comes in and talks to Caroline softly, but neither she or Klaus hear anything but unclear mumbling with the whole ordeal. She slowly looks up, her red and tear stained face so broken and empty that he wants nothing more than to rip out Tyler's heart and offer it to her as any wolf would with his mate, but she wouldn't appreciate it, really, would she? Here's the heart of the man that tried to rape you and scared you, enjoy! No, she needs to be consoled and held by someone who'll just be there and stop talking.

He taps Rebekah's shoulder, shooing her away without a word. His sister gets the message and helps Stefan up, the poor boy lost again at how to help his sister who doesn't deserve any of what she's been given. Klaus crouches in front of Caroline and her eyes, hollow and shattered, drag up to meet his. He feels his heart breaking at the desperate hurt in her eyes, his stomach turning and a burning sickness in his throat. She reaches out to him, hands grabbing at air in a silent plea for him to get her out of there, and he's hit with a hundred memories of little Caroline never even reaching the height of his hip whilst reaching out to him like that desperate for his attention. He'd be teaching a class and stop mid sentence to pick her up and hold the ball of golden hair on his hip, or they'd be playing an she'd get tired, or she'd just want a hug and look up at him with puppy dog eyes.

He scoops her up in his arms and flashes her back to her room, laying her on the bed gently as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. He grabs her sweater and helps her out of the torn shirt, her body limp and eyes staring past him vacantly. He bites his lip, holding back his own tears when she grabs on to him the second he makes a move to leave. He lets out a shaky breath, kicking off his shoes and sitting behind her against the headboard, angled so she's lay along his chest. She cries in to his chest, her sobbing bringing a pain to his chest that he's never known before. He keeps his arms around her tightly, pulling her against him whilst her cries echo in the room until she exhausts herself and collapses in to a nightmare filled sleep. He rests one hand over her head and closes his eyes, her thrashing and whimpers ceasing when he enters her dream.

A waterfall roars to her left, white mist billowing at the bottom as it enters the clear lake. She looks down at the Victorian corset gown of blue with a gold front and golden vine details on her large skirt that flares out at the hips. She senses someone beside her and she turns her head quickly, her waist long sun blonde curls swishing around her back with the movement. Klaus looks down at her intensely, reaching out and tucking a stray curl in to the pin that keeps her hair off her face. He wears dark brown trousers tucked in to large boots with a white tunic shirt and black jacket.

"You look beautiful," he tells her with a hint of a smirk playing on his lips. "I would, this is your manifestation of a dream," she points out, looking back over the lake with the familiar sense of his thoughts. "You were having a nightmare," he frowns, watching her chest rise and her breasts push against the front of the corset that presses them together a generous amount. "I don't remember it," she shrugs, mumbling in a clear lie. "Please don't pass it off, love," he pleads in a whisper that makes her reluctantly look over to him. "I know you don't like being weak, but please just remember it is the two of us and you can tell me anything. You used to tell me everything..."

"I used to," she agrees, turning her saddened eyes away from him, "Before you left and broke my heart." He closes his eyes and drops his head, the action caught from the corner of Caroline's eye. "You could've told me the truth," she mutters, looking down at her fumbling hands. "You would've convinced me to let you come with me and it would've put you in danger. You are my weakness, Caroline, and I couldn't lose you before you were of age," he sighs, glancing at her sheepishly. With a loud huff, she drops to the ground, sat with her skirt surrounding her in a heap of material. He sits down, joining her as she looks out to the water in thought.

"You didn't have to make me hate you," she finally says, turning to him and watching as he frowns out at the view. "I'd rather have you safe and hating me than loving me and in danger trying to find me," he answers, slowly turning back to her. "I'd rather have you lock me in my room whilst knowing than lock myself in my room thinking you don't want me," she whispers, so low he wouldn't hear her if he weren't a hybrid. "I'll always want you, Caroline," he says seriously, "I'll always love you, even when you hate me." She smiles at him sadly and shakes her head at him. "I still love you when I hate you."

He purses his lips and nods, looking back away from her feeling too vulnerable. "Where and when are we?" She asks, changing the subject and looking behind them. A large white castle stands behind them at the top of the hill, grey peaked roofs and stained glass windows along the bottom. "Victorian era, Scotland," he tells her with his lips curved slightly in to a minute smile. "Rebekah and I used to live here. Elijah had run off to draw Mikael away so we could take up some residency. It was here that we learnt of the non-typical supernatural beings. We were told by a crazy old witch about fairies, elves, dwarves, kitsunes, banshees, dryads, sirens, angels, elementals. Every myth you know is true, some creatures are just better at hiding. That's what she told us." She adores the nostalgic look on his face as he talks about his past. Bringing her knees up awkwardly, she crosses her arms over them and rests her cheek against them, smiling slightly. He turns to look at her and she quickly hides her face from him, making him chuckle. "You can smile without me thinking you've forgiven me, love," he teases with a hint of sadness. She tilts her head and looks at him shyly before shuffling closer and leaning against him. His arm comes around her waist and they look out over the lake. "Show me some memories," she whispers, smiling when his cheek rests upon her head and images of different times and places play before them.


End file.
